5 Nights of Betrayal
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: My brother just got a new job at an arcade down the street. A place filled with fun and animatronics. He says the job is ok, and somethings happen. One night he asks me to go with him and I agree. But that was a big mistake.
1. Prolouge

_He lied to me. He was my brother._

_My brother had just signed up for a job at an arcade place down the street called "Freddy Fazbears Pizza". The place had pizza, games, and animatronics that sang. I went there a few times and it was great. But I was always the only one at Pirate Cove. But, I still had fun._

_But, when my brother asked me to come to work with him that night, I was really excited. We had hated each other recently, and I thought this would be a great chance to bond. Make some memories._

_But, the only memories I made were horrifying. No matter how many times he apologizes I'll never forgive him. What he did. I almost died..._


	2. Alone

***Silver***

We drove down the road, and the moon shined brightly. I was staring out the window, while my brother drove. It was about 11:50pm. My brother was going to work, and he asked if I could come along.

What was strange is that he always came home, begging for one of us to come with him to work each night. But, finally he asked me, after asking my parents, and my younger brother. When we made it there, we parked in an empty parking lot. I got out and closed the door. Jordan stayed in there for a minute, going through papers making sure he had everything. But, I peered at him, and I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face.

I believed he was going to do something. But what, was still the question.

When he finally came out, he had a key card in hand. We walked up to the door, and he swiped it on one of those card swipe things. Then a click noise was made, and the door was unlocked. I walked in, then Jordan walked in.

Well at least I thought.

When I turned around, he was still standing outside, but the door was open.

"Jordan, come on" I said.

"Nah, I felt like taking a break for the night" He laughed.

"Jordan, what the heck!" I yelled. "This is your job, not mine!"

"Do you have any idea what those robots-"

"Animatronics" I corrected.

"Animatronics, do after hours?!" Jordan exclaimed. "They're like killing machines. They see you, you're dead. Well maybe they don't kill kids, eh what the heck they probably do."

"Jordan, don't!" I yelled, and he closed the door. I ran over to the door and started to bang on it.

"JORDAN!" I screamed, trying to break the glass. I closed my eyes, as tears rolled out. And when I opened them, I watched the car drive out of the parking lot, and away. I pounded on the door one last time.

"Jordan..." I whispered.

Now I turned around to see nothing but darkness. I wiped my tears and walked in the party room, down the hall, and I made it to my Brothers office. I sniffed a bit as I walked in. A tablet sat on the chair, and I picked it up, sitting down. I turned it on.

Now I could see everything. Well, except for right by my doors.

It was 1am.

I looked at the stage camera, seeing that one was already gone.

Then I knew, I'd never see another 1am in my life.


	3. Never Seen Before

***Silver***

I peered at the clock. 3am.

I only had to sit here for three more hours, until the owner came in and I could tell him about what my brother did. I laughed at the thought of him getting in trouble. But then I just remembered what today was.

December 20th.

This place was closed for the entire week of Christmas!

Now, I was going to be stuck here for five days! Which was a total bummer. I looked closely at the tablet again. Foxy was peering out of her curtain again, Bonnie was backstage, Chica was in the party room, and Freddy was still in his original spot.

They were all counted for, well, at least I thought that. I felt something weird, so I pulled the tablet away from my face. I looked right in front of me, and I dropped the tablet on the floor. I sat there wide-eyed with my legs recoiled back on the chair. It wasn't moving, so I eased up a bit.

It looked exactly like Freddy. Top hat, bow tie, and everything. But, this one didn't have eyes, and it was a darkish yellow color, like a dirty gold. It sat there on the floor. I hadn't seen that animatronic before. I thought there was only four. I sat there for about five more minutes. I hadn't moved, and neither did the animatronic. AT that point I thought he wasn't any harm.

I didn't want to move.

I was afraid my motions would trigger it.

I slowly moved my one leg out.

It did nothing.

Then the other.

Still nothing.

Now, I slowly pushed myself off the chair, and stood on the ground. Now I realized the tablet was sitting in the large space that was in between the animatronics spread out legs.

I slowly took on step forward. Then another.

I slowly reached down and picked it up. Then I turned around to walk back. But that was really stupid.

Then out of nowhere, he grabbed me.


	4. Where He Hides

***Silver***

I all happened in a split second.

First I thought he was harmless.

Now, I was sitting on the floor up against him, as he held me there. Almost like a...

Hug?

I was really confused. Was he trying to kill me? Or was this a sign of affection? I sat there for a second before I had the courage to speak. I looked up at him.

"Are you new here?" I asked, with a slight squeak in my voice. The animatronic stood there for a second before slowly shaking his head.

"I've never seen you before." I said. "Have you ever been on the stage?"

He slowly shook his head, and my only response was a nod.

"I've never seen you on the cameras" I said. "Where do you hide at?"

I picked up the tablet, and the map of the cameras popped up. Then the animatronic held me with one arm, probably thinking I would try to run away, and tapped one of the spots.

"The kitchen?" I asked, he nodded. "No wonder the camera is always out" I sat there in silence after I put down the tablet. I sat there petting the soft fur on his arm.

"Have you even seen a kid before?" I asked, he nodded slowly.

"How many?" I asked.

"_One..." _He spoke. His voice was very deep, yet soothing at the same time.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"_You..."_ He whispered.

Aww, he was so sweet.

"You're really nice" I yawned.

"_Why are you here..." _He asked. I yawned,

"My brother locked me in the building." I said "He's the night watcher"

"_I always knew he was a bad man..." _He said. I rested my head against him. Yawning, I closed my eyes.

"Yeah..." I yawned. "He wasn't always the best..."

Then I fell asleep.


	5. Pirate Foxes and British Bunnies

***Silver***

My head fell back, banging into the desk. I immediately sat up rubbing my head.

"Ow" I muttered to myself. I looked behind me and the animatronic was gone. I shrugged and stood up. I walked over to the tablet that sat on the chair, I picked it up and sat down. 12am? How was I asleep for that long? I shrugged, and peered at the calendar.

"Oh, today is December 20th" I mumbled to myself. I sighed, looking at the cameras.

"Everyone is in there proper places, Foxy is running down the hallway, the kitchen camera is out-" I listed.

"Wait, Foxy is running down the hallway!?" I exclaimed. I quickly got up and almost made it to the button that shut the door. I mean my hand was right there, I was so close. But now, the torn up animatronic was standing inches away from me. I literally froze. I didn't move a muscle. I stared into his yellow eyes. Hopefully he would walk away and leave me alone.

"Who are 'thee?"" He asked in a strong pirate accent.

"Umm..." I had no idea what to say,

"Where did thee' other fella' go?" Foxy asked.

"You mean my brother?" I asked.

"He be your brother?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "Where'd he be at then?"

"He's not here..." I sighed.

"Why not he' be here?" Foxy asked.

"He locked me in here" I sighed. "I can't leave until someone comes back for me"

"Ye' be alright?" He asked. I shrugged,

"I don't know" I said.

"Don't ye' worry 'lassie" Foxy said. "Ye' be perfectly safe"

"I already met one of your friends" I said. Foxy nodded,

"It be 'Goldy" He said.

"Goldy?" I asked. Foxy nodded,

"That yellar' bear came into ye' office last night" He said. "By thee' by. How did thee' bear react to ya'?"

"Fine actually" I smiled. "Thanks for asking"

"Not a problem me 'lassie" Foxy chuckled. Then I heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. Then within seconds Bonnie appeared at the door.

"Who is this?" He asked in a light British accent.

"I got no' idea" Foxy said. "But she' be abandoned."

"Well who left her here?" Bonnie asked.

"That be thee' night guard" Foxy said.

"Ugh, I always knew he was a bad man" Bonnie said.

"It seems like everyone does" I sighed. "He's my brother"

"How could he do such a thing!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I be' thinkin that me self" Foxy said.

"How was Goldy?" Bonnie asked.

"He was fine" I said.

"Good. He had never seen a child like you before. We were afraid he was going to do something drastic" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, he said I was the first kid he ever met" I said. They both stared at me wide eyed.

"H-He talk to ye'?!"


	6. Shocking Discoveries

***Silver***

"Why is it such a shock?" I asked tilting my head.

"Goldy never talks." Bonnie said. "He only says like one word a month"

"He must've really liked ya' 'lassie" Foxy said. "How much did he say?"

"I don't know. We had a five minute conversation" I said.

"I can't believe it" Bonnie said. Then I heard more footsteps, then in about a second Freddy appeared at the other door.

"What have I told you about talking to the-" He stopped when he saw me. "Who are you?"

"This be thee' night watcher we' sister" Foxy said.

"Where is he then?" Freddy asked.

"He left me here" I said.

"That's a shame" Freddy said. "So, I hear Goldy stopped by last night. And by the looks of it I'm guessing he was nice to ya'"

I nodded.

"Freddy" Bonnie said. "He actually talked to her"

"What!?" Freddy exclaimed. "He barely even talks to me, and I'm his brother"

"He and 'lassie here had 'ye a conversation" Foxy said.

"How long?" Freddy asked.

"Roughly five minutes" I said.

"Wow, he must've really liked you" Freddy said.

"Where's Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"She decided to stay on stage and her server locked up. And you know how we can't get in her circuit board" Freddy explained.

"Say, this we' 'lassie could" Foxy said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We could give it a try" Freddy said.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Alrightly then 'lassie she be this way" Foxy said, gesturing me out the left door. I walked past him, and down the hall to the party room. Then we walked towards the stage, and there she stood frozen and locked up. I climbed up on stage and went behind her. There was a large hatch. I opened it and there was set of wires.

"What should I press?" I asked.

"It's the knob, pull it out" Bonnie said. I reached for the knob and I was about to pull it,

"Ye' know, Chica doesn't like lassies' after hours" Foxy said.

"That's for the confidence, I really want to pull this knob now" I said sarcastically.

"Oh relax, you'll be fine" Bonnie said. I rolled my eyes and pulled the knob.


	7. Hard Hits

***Silver***

I heard the gears starting to turn, and Chica turned on. I reached up to close the hatch and she saw me.

"Get off me kid!" She exclaimed, turning around and smashing me in the chest. I flew back a couple of feet tumbling behind the curtains. I lay there on my back, as blood slowly ran down the side of my mouth. I saw the curtain tear open as Bonnie slowly dragged me out onto the stage. They were all surrounding me, except for Chica who was still in the same position.

"Ye' be alright 'lassie?" Foxy asked. My only response was a groan as I slowly shut my eyes.

"Come on kid stay awake!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Before we know it this is gonna be another '87" Freddy panicked. I slowly opened my eyes again groaning some more.

"Where does it hurt 'lassie?" Foxy asked. I groaned,

"Everywhere..."

"Can ye' stand up 'lassie?" Foxy asked. I slowly pushed myself up gripping my stomach.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Lemme' see 'lassie" Foxy said. I slowly unzipped my sweatshirt and took it off. Then using his hand, Foxy lightly touched my stomach.

"Nothin' more then a broken rib and some bruises 'lassie" Foxy said, taking his hand off.

"Don't they have some bandages and ice in the managers office?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have a key card to get in" Freddy said. I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled out a card on a lanyard. and I handed it to them.

"I can...only use it to get in...places. I can't...use it to...get out..." I said.

"Thanks, we'll go get the supplies" Bonnie said, walking of the stage with Freddy. They walked towards the managers office, passing Chica, they stopped.

"I suggest you prepare yourself" Bonnie said.

"Pfft. Why?" Chica asked.

"Because, Goldy isn't going to be too happy with you."


	8. Death Wishes

***Silver***

It was only a matter of time until Bonnie and Freddy got back with the bandages and ice. When they got back, Foxy wrapped the bandages around my stomach under my shirt. Then I pulled my shirt back down over the bandages and held a bag on ice on my lap that pressed against my stomach.

"Thanks" I smiled, through the pain.

"No problem 'lassie" Foxy said.

"It's the least we could do" Bonnie said. That's when Freddy looked over towards another hall.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"Foxy, Chica" Freddy said. "Goldy wants to see us" They both nodded, and followed Freddy down the hall to the kitchen. Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage next to me.

"So" I said swaying my feet back and forth. "You're British?"

* * *

><p><strong>(I hate switching P,O,V's. I promise it's just for once.)<strong>

**Foxy's P.O.V**

Chica and I followed Freddy into the kitchen. He opened the door, then closed it behind us when we all came in. When we walking in Goldy was sitting on one of the tables, looking right at us.

"Good, you came..." Goldy said.

"Why did you need us?" Freddy asked. "Why isn't Bonnie here?"

"I need to talk to you. And I wanted someone to watch the little one outside..." Gold explained. "So lets begin"

"Foxy..."

"Yes'" I replied.

"Thank you for helping clean the girl up..." Goldy said.

"No problem matey' " I smiled.

"Freddy..." Goldy said.

"Yes?" Freddy said.

"You have also been very kind, thank you..." Goldy said.

"No problem" Freddy said. But then Goldy's cheer seemed to end.

"Chica..." Goldy said, with slight annoyance.

"Yes" Chica replied.

"Unless you have a death wish, I recommend you never touch her again, understood...?" Goldy said.

"But sir-" Chica growled.

"Understood!..." Goldy snapped.

"Yes." Chica growled.

"Now, could one of you do my a favor and send Bonnie in with the girl..." Goldy said.

"I can handle' " I said. Goldy nodded, and we all exited.

_I have no doubt that Chica is going to do something else to the 'we 'lassie._

_There was also no doubt Chica had a death wish._


	9. Emotions

***Silver***

It was only about five minutes until Foxy, Chica, and Freddy all came back.

"Yar' ye' Goldy wants to see ya' two" Foxy said.

"That might be a problem" I sighed.

"What, Goldy?" Freddy asked.

"No, the walking part" I said. "I can barely walk, maybe five feet, but then I have to sit down"

"We could carry you" Bonnie said.

"No, I don't want her getting shocked. We have to avoid all possible accidents." Freddy said.

"Aw, but what about Goldy?" I asked.

"Don't ye' worry lassie' Goldy will be a' ok" Foxy said.

"I know. I just wanted to see him again." I mumbled.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, nothing" I quickly replied.

"What does someone miss Goldy?" Chica taunted.

"Yes, I actually kind of do" I said.

"Aw, isn't that adorable!" Chica taunted again.

"Stop it" I said.

"You're not the boss of me" She spat.

"Well I know who is" I sneered.

"Oh no, what am I going to do" Chica said sarcastically.

"That's enough, Chica" Freddy growled.

"No!" Chica yelled. "Why does Goldy even like this kid!? She's worthless, I don't know why you animals didn't kill her in the first place!" Then she stormed down the hallway. I sniffed. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I gritted my teeth as they rolled down my face. I slid off the stage and managed to stay up. Then I started backing up.

"Kid, you alright?" Bonnie asked. Then I just cried, sprinting down the hallway. I ran into the office and shut both doors. I ran to the corner and curled up. Bonnie was about to follow me,

"Let the 'lassie go. There be' nothin' we can do now." Foxy said. "Only Goldy can get in there"


	10. Worth

***Silver***

_Chica was right._

_I was worthless. My brother always used to say that as well, so it must be true then._

I curled up tighter in the corner, sniffling every now and then. I sat there for about five more minutes, then I felt soft arms gently pick me up. I was half asleep so, I really didn't care. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them back up a couple seconds later, I was in the same position was last night. I was in the back of the room, and I was leaning up against Goldy. Who was holding me gently, and staying as still as possible.

"Was Chica right?" I sighed, out of nowhere.

"_What do you mean?..." _Goldy asked.

"Like what she said, about how I was, worthless..." I said.

"_I do not want you to believe for a second that, that is true..." _Goldy said. "_Because it's not..."_

"Why'd she do that?" I asked. "Why does she hate me? I tried to help her."

_"Not everyone is going to like each other..." _Goldy simply explained.

"Right..." I sighed, petting his arm again. "But I was hoping she would've liked me"

"_Not everything can be achieved..." _Goldy said,

"But I thought if you put your mind to it you can do anything" I said.

"_Or course you can. It's just, something's are things you can't achieve. You could achieve them, but it could cause death in the process..." _Goldy explained.

"Yeah" I yawned, rubbing my eyes. My eyelids started to get heavy and I found myself slowly drifting to sleep. "Cool."

Then I passed out again.


	11. Magic

***Silver***

When I woke up the next morning, Goldy was still there. It felt cold in the room, so I cuddled up closer to him. Just when I was warm, and had gotten comfortable,

"Oh my gosh!" Bonnie yelled. I ignored his cries but then he ran into the office. "Guys, guys!" I just groaned, curling up tighter against Goldy.

"_What Bonnie, the child is trying to sleep..." _Goldy said, slightly wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"My apologies," Bonnie said, "But something's going on outside" I slightly opened my eyes, looking at him.

"Define strange," I yawned.

"It's all white, and stuff is falling from the sky," Bonnie said. I perked up, jumping out of Goldy's arms. I sprinted down the hallway and near the front entrance. I stood there in awe, watching 'the white stuff' fall from the sky.

Within seconds Bonnie ran over to me.

"It' be magic" Foxy said, walking up with Bonnie.

"Magic?" I laughed. "It's snow"

"Snow?" They both asked.

"Yeah, it's like frozen water" I said.

"Like hail?" Bonnie asked.

"No, lighter than that" I said.

"It' be rain then" Foxy said.

"It's not rain either. It's like in the middle," I said.

"Is it cold?" Bonnie asked.

"Cold?" I laughed. "It's not cold"

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"It is _freezing _cold"


	12. Mistakes

***Silver***

"How on earth do you know what hail and rain are, but not snow?" I questioned.

"We really never go up near here" Bonnie said. "One day the door flew open, and rain poured in here, damaging some of us"

"Be more specific" I said.

"Goldy" Bonnie answered.

"Is that why, he doesn't really-"

"Walk," Bonnie cut in. "Yep pretty much."

"Why didn't anyone fix him?" I asked.

"He hid himself, 'lassie" Foxy commented.

"But, why? Didn't he want to get fixed? That doesn't make any sense" I doubted.

"Ye' just didn't want to get fixed 'lassie" Foxy admitted. "To be' honest, none of us really wanted too."

"But why?" I asked. "It just doesn't make any sense"

"The day before the storm, the owner announced the Goldy would head out on stage the next day" Bonnie started.

"But the kids said ye' was only a copy of Freddy. So, Goldy thought, why be' fixed if ye' don't want to go on stage" Foxy concluded.

"Well to be honest, the kids were sort of scared by Goldy, just like Foxy" Bonnie explained.

"Ok-Wait, why Foxy?" I asked.

"Ye' probably don't want to hear thee' story," Foxy confessed.

"Wait does that have to do with-"

"87'?" Bonnie cut in.

"Um, yeah. I heard about it once, but I really didn't believe it" I confessed.

"Well, it be' true" Foxy sighed. He looked down at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault" I said. I walked up to him and hugged him, looking up at him at the same time.

"'Lassie-" Foxy said.

"No, you shouldn't take blame for it. It was her fault for walking up in the first place" I convinced.

"Ye' know 'lassie a day doesn't go by' without me thinkin' about it" Foxy sighed. "It was a terrible mistake" I took back one of my arms and put one of my fingers on his nose,

"_Everyday is a second chance_"


	13. Theories

***Silver***

I did it.

Foxy let out a small chuckle and ruffled my hair. I gave a light giggle back. Foxy put his arms around me, but after a couple seconds he let go.

"Can't go roud' stealin' all your love lassie'" Foxy laughed. "I thinkin' you should head back to Goldy, he probably misses ya'" I let go and nodded. I ran down the hallway back to the office.

And just like I thought Goldy was still sitting there. I ran over to his and sat down, leaning against him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I yawned. Panting.

"_Someone doesn't like running down the hallway..." _Goldy laughed.

"What it's tiring," I panted. "My tiny legs don't give me much agility"

"_Well it's not like you'll be that way for long..." _Goldy pointed out.

"Well still it's gonna be awhile" I explained.

"_For you it is..." _Goldy said "_I could shut myself down and when I turned back on you'd be bigger, and to me it'd only feel like five minutes..."_

_"_Well lucky you" I huffed.

"_Sleep isn't much different..." _Goldy pointed out.

"Yeah but, sleep covers a smaller period of time" I said.

"_Well at least it covers up some time..." _Goldy said. I shrugged,

"I guess so" I said. I yawned again, as my eyelids became heavy. Why? I had no idea, it was still a little early in the morning so I had no idea why I was tired. Maybe whenever I was around Goldy something was triggered, and I always fell asleep. That would be odd, but it would make sense as well.

But why it made sense to me. I had no clue. Maybe I was like super comfortable with him, or he had weird powers. Wait, no that would be impossible. My imagination was screwing with me. But something seemed off. Not Goldy, but something. Something felt strange. It was probably my imagination again.

But all those theories went away when I saw the white paper hanging out of my coat pocket that sat on the chair.


	14. Notes and Tears

***Silver***

About a couple seconds later I found myself asleep. As usual no strange dreams. When I woke up, I no longer felt the warm feeling I had when I fell asleep.

"_Please be gone, please be gone" _I thought to myself. I opened on eye, and found myself leaning against the wall, alone. I let out a long sigh and slowly stood up. It was 9pm on December 22nd. Well at least I think so.

I walked over to the chair. I stared at it. The white slip of paper partially sticking out of my pocket. I looked around, cautiously. I didn't know what this was or who it was from. The only thing I wanted is to read it alone. After I peered down the hallways, and made sure everyone was in there places I sat down on the chair, with my jacket on my lap.

I gave out a long sigh as I pulled the slip of paper out of the coat pocket. I unfolded the paper, seeing countless words written all over the paper.

_Silver,_

_I couldn't find you so I just put this is your coat pocket, knowing you'd find it sometime. Yep, that's right I actually came back last night. I was hoping to bring you home but, I searched everywhere. You were probably hiding, but I totally understood that. But that's not the point of this letter. I just wanted to apologize. I know, it's sudden and you probably think it's not true but hear me out. Due to some reasons, I sort of became jealous. You know how it works with older and younger siblings. I just wanted to keep you there for one night, that's it. But you took my keycard. I'm coming back again on the 24th. I'm sorry it can't be sooner, mom and dad are leaving the 24th. So right when they leave, I'll be one my way. Expect me to be there at around 10pm. Hopefully, you'll come back._

_~Jordan_

Wow, was I getting emotional now? Was he actually really sorry? He said he was.

I mean this isn't something you would just find on the internet. It sounded real, to be honest. I did believe it. I knew he was coming back on the 24th. Reformed or not he was coming back.

He was always really back to me, how could I believe him.

I sighed, looking at the letter. I questioned look appeared on my face when I saw a tiny grey splotch next to Jordan's name. I slightly felt it, and the paper was wet. If this was fake, he'd point it out. But he didn't.

Making it a real tear.


	15. News

***Silver***

I let out a long yawn, and curled up in the chair. I shoved the note back in my coat pocket and used it as a blanket. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Lassie'? Lassie'?" Foxy called. I slowly stood up and yawned. I set my jacket back on the chair and I slowly walked down the hall and to the party room. The sun shown through the entrance doors, and it made my blurry vision disappear. December, 23rd.

"I'm needed?" I asked turning around to face the stage.

"I told you she was sleeping" Bonnie accused.

"It's fine" I yawned. "So, what's goin on?"

"Foxy's servers are beginning to lock up" Freddy said. I sighed and slowly made my way to the stage. I climbed up the stairs, and went behind Foxy. I opened his panel and turned the knob. Then I closed it and back away. A heard the sound of turning gears, then Foxy's yellow eyes lit back up.

"Thanks a bunch lassie'" He smiled.

"No problem" I yawned. I stretched, and yawned again.

"Are you sure you received enough sleep?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine" I yawned. That chair was just really stiff.

"You could've called Goldy, he would've come" Freddy said.

"No it's alright" I said. "He stayed with me for most of the time" Foxy then looked at Freddy with a shocked look.

"Should we tell her?" He whispered.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Great now we have to" Freddy mumbled.

"See kid, this place isn't just closed for Christmas week, it's closed for 5 years" Bonnie explained.

"Five years!?" I exclaimed.

"Well we're having parties every week, so..."

"But why?" I asked.

"The owner landed up in prison. He committed a crime of some sort. But every Wednesday starting next week a man will come in and fix us up if we need fixing" Freddy said.

"So ye' be stayin for a bit longer" Foxy said.

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head. "I got a note from my brother"

"Oh yeah, we saw him" Bonnie said. "But he didn't seem to do anything. We were afraid he was gonna hurt you so Goldy took you back to the kitchen while your brother was looking around"

"But, the note said he'd b coming to pick me up tomorrow night. And he said he was really sorry" I sighed.

"Probably ye' lad was cryin because he couldn't find ya'" Foxy said.

"But if you leave, you couldn't come back until you were what, 13?" Bonnie asked.

"12." I corrected.

"But still that's a long while" Freddy said.

"I know" I sighed. "I, just gonna have to think on it" I sighed and walked back to the office. The whole day I sat there thinking of what I should do. Then night came, Goldy appeared in the back of the room and I went and sat up against him.

"_Are you doing alright?" _Goldy asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah. My injuries aren't healing as fast as I'd like them to though" I sighed.

"_Well at least you're doing better" _Goldy pointed out. I yawned.

"Yeah. True" I said. I closed my eyes and yawned.

"_Goodnight" _Goldy whispered.

"Goodnight Goldy" I spoke. But his words couldn't help but bring a tear to my eye.

After all this could be that last time I was ever in his warm, gentle, embrace.


	16. You're my one, You're my only

***Silver* (So It's all come down to this... Oh lets face it I can't end It here. I'm gonna make a sequel called "Five Night's of Return" Or something else, idk. I'm posting an Epilogue, so yeah.)**

When I woke up again, Goldy was gone. I glanced at the clock 9:57pm.

Oh crap! Jordan would be here any minute. I stood up as fast as possible. I went to go out the right door but I stopped. And I looked up. There he was. Jordan. He was standing in the door way. I swallowed hard and he kneeled down in front of me. His hand came towards my face. I expected a slap but I got something different. Jordan just put his hand on the side of my face and stroked my face using his thumb.

Tears slowly started to come out. Same with Jordan. Then out of nowhere he pulled me into a hug. We both sat in silence. Jordan still had me in a light embrace while I quietly sat in his lap, my crying become muffled with my face in his shirt. I wrapped my arms around him too. But then we both let go. I now sat on the floor as I wiped my tears off with my arm.

"Are you alright?" He spoke his voice much lighter hen usual.

"Yes" I quietly answered. Jordan sighed,

"I'm sorry" He spoke with sincerity a blind person could hear, it was incredible.

"It's ok" I answered. Even thought deep down I was still always going to be a little upset. We both sat there for a few seconds in silence.

"So, what happened with the animatronics?" Jordan asked.

"Fine actually. All except for one" I said.

"Chica?" Jordan questioned.

"How did you know?" I asked in awe.

"I know a lot about this place. And Chica really hates kids so, I managed" Jordan smiled. "I had a question"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The heat is really weak in this place, how did you survive?" Jordan asked.

"I had some help" I smiled to myself. Jordan picked me up and stood up himself.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I sniffled and nodded. He held me close as we walked out the hallway to the front entrance. I looked down the hall to the kitchen, there he sat. Goldy sat there with his head to one side, and he looked upset.

"Wait" I said, Jordan halted. He set me down and I ran over to Goldy. Then I immediately put my arms around him. It took a couple second but he did the same.

"_Who do you have to go?" _Goldy asked.

"I'm sorry but, I gotta go home" I said.

"_Will you ever come back?" _Goldy asked. I smiled,

"Count on it" I said. I slowly let go and Goldy did the same. I stood there for a second but then I lightly kissed him on the forehead. Goldy held out his hand, and I put my hand against it.

"_You're my one"_ Goldy spoke putting his fingers down on my open hand like he was holding it.

"You're my only" I smiled, putting down my fingers. We let go and I ran back to Jordan. He held my hand as we exited the building.


	17. Epilouge

***Goldy***

_I couldn't watch. I couldn't watch her go. I wanted to cry, but you know, animatronics can't cry._

_She said she'd come back. I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't. She'd mature and forget all about me. That's the way it always happened. With everyone. One of us would become with connected with a child, and the next thing you know, they're gone. And they never come back. It'd be the same way with her. And I never even found out her name! I should've asked when I had the chance._

_My stupidity even showed that we weren't connected enough._

"Goldy." A voice spoke. I was sitting in the office, leaning against the desk. I didn't even have to look and see who it was.

"Goldy please answer me" Freddy begged. But I sat in silence. "Now what would she say if you went in silent mode for the rest of your life?" He was right. But still, I didn't want to get into a conversation.

"_We met right here..." _I said. _"She freaked out, then she dropped the tablet. And when she came over to get it I hugged her" _I laughed at the end but then I went silent.

"Goldy, she'll come back. She loved you" Freddy reasoned.

"_Just like Catherine loved you?" _I sighed.

"Catherine was a different story-" Freddy started.

"_It happens every time. They never come back. It's like a never-ending cycle" _I cut it.

"It's happened to all of us. But never to you. We don't know the outcome" Freddy reasoned. "You just have to trust her word. She trusted you wouldn't hurt her. Now it's your turn", then he left the doorway, walking down the hall. I just huffed and looked at the chair. But now I saw something I'd never seen before. O slowly leaned forward, snatching the piece of clothing from the chair.

_It must've been her jacket. She probably left it here._

I smiled, as I slowly stroked the jackets soft fibers. But as I pet a certain area a note fell out. I picked it up, and read it.

_This must be that note her brother left for her._

I read the top again.

_So that was the girl's name, Silver._

_"Silver" I quietly repeated out loud to myself. "That's a beautiful name"_


End file.
